


Dum Vivimus, Vivamus!

by Nyodrite



Series: Leonis Black | Leon Harper [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: And his mom makes an appearance, Cedric - Lucario, Chats, Gamer fic, Gamer!Leon, Harry - Pikachu, Hermione - Ninetails, Leon - Zorua, Leon gave chat names, Leon tames a Dragon, Leon's Mom - Zoroark, No. 4, Pre-Hogwarts, SI/OC, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Tonks - Ditto, goblet of fire - Freeform, skills, sorta - Freeform, teeny!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Leon:</strong><em>Well, That's new.</em><br/>.</p><p><em> Well, </em> Leon thought as he stared at the text in front of him. <em> That’s new. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <span class="u"> <b>Main Menu</b> </span></p><p> </p><p><b>Story Mode</b> <b></b><br/>Free Mode<br/>Ambition Mode<br/>Achievements<br/><b>Gallery</b> <b><br/></b><br/><b>Options</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dum Vivimus, Vivamus! : While we live, let us live!

_Well,_ Leon thought as he stared at the text in front of him. _That’s new._

**Main Menu**

**Story Mode** ****  
Free Mode  
Ambition Mode  
Achievements  
**Gallery** **  
** **Options**

A bit bemused but not unwilling to play along, Leon tapped options and immediately a white box popped up before the first one, this one significantly longer then the previous.

**Options - [x]**

**Era:** _ < Book > _  
**Language:** _ < English > _  
**Subtitles:** _ < Off > _  
**Music Volume:** _ < 0/100 > _  
**Sound Effects Volume:** _ < 50/100 > _  
**Voice Volume:** _ < 45/100 > _  
**Difficulty:** _Normal_  
**Map:** _ < Off > _  
**Status Bar(s):** _ < Off > _  
**Calendar:** _ < Off > _  
**Clock:** _ < Off > _  
**Hint(s):** _ < Off > _ _  
_ **Alert(s):** < Off >

He wasn’t really sure what it meant by ‘era’ but he changed that one to ‘movie’ instead of ‘book’ but kept language, subtitles and the various volumes the same- difficulty stayed at normal since it couldn’t be changed. He turned the map, status bars and hints on but left the calendar and clock alone. He also turned alerts on before pressing the little [x] and closing the box. Deciding to go from the bottom up, Leon pressed Gallery.

This box was a transparent white that had ‘Gallery’ at the top, a small text box at the bottom and greyed out arrows on the left and right side- the main part of the box was a picture. The picture showed himself- messy and short black hair, pale grey-blue eyes, freckles stretching from cheek over nose to cheek again like his mother, grey P.E. sweats that was frayed at the feet, his mother’s blue ‘I run like the Daleks are chasing me’ sweatshirt- reading his Hogwarts letter on the front porch of their house.

The text read: _“Leonis Black/Leon Harper receives Hogwarts letter.”_

“Well,” Leon said, exiting the pop-up. “That’s _not_ at all vaguely creepy.”

Tapping Achievements only earned a text box of _“You have no achievements”_ which was actually kind of insulting. Similarly, Ambition Mode only got him _“Locked. To Unlock this Mode, you need at least 2 other people in your Party.”_ which was interesting. Free Mode got _“Locked. You need to Unlock areas in Story Mode first.”_ which left him with only one choice.

“Story Mode then?” He said, pressing his choice and the box disappeared only for another to show up in it’s place.

**Leonis Black/Leon Harper - [x]**

**Age:** 11 ****  
**Level:** 1 ****  
**Class:** Untrained Wizard* **  
** **Title:** N/A

 **HP:** 50/50 ****  
**MP:** \- -**  
**SP:** 45/60 **  
** **EXP:** 0/100

 **Str:** 1 ****  
**Con:** 3 ****  
**Int:** 4 ****  
**Dex:** 3 ****  
**Wis:** 2 ****  
**Cha:** 3 ****  
**Will:** 2 ****  
**Per:** 2 **  
** **Luck:** 3

 **AP:** 0

 **Atk:** 1 **\-   Def:** 3 **  
** **M. Atk:** 0*** **\-   M. Def:** 1

* _\+ 2 Int. - 2 Str._  
** _Locked. Requires Item: Wand to Unlock._  
*** Locked. Requires Unlocked MP to Unlock.

Exiting the box had a series of small boxes popping up before him that said things like, _“Hint: To open Character Info again say ‘Open Character Info’”_ , _“Hint: To open Inventory, say ‘Open Inventory’”_ , _“Hint: To return to the Main Menu, say ‘Exit Game’”_ , _“Hint: To pause game, say ‘Pause Game’”_ _“Hint: To view Map, say ‘Open Map’”_ , _“Hint: To open Skills, say ‘Open Skills’”_ , _“Hint: To open Fame, say ‘Open Fame’”_ , _“Hint: To start a Party, say ‘Start Party’”, “Hint: To open Quests, say ‘Open Quests’”, “Hint: To open Options, say ‘Open Options’”_ and “Hint: To open Messages, say ‘Open Messages’” before he got fed up and went back to the Options to turn Hints off.

“Okay, so. What the heck is ‘Fame’?” Leon wondered because all the other things that came up on the various hints were pretty standard in video games- though not verbal commands, he supposed- but Fame was a new one for him. “Right. Open Fame.”

**Fame - [x]**

**Family:** 2 ****  
**Friends:** 0  
**Allies:** 0  
**Acquaintances:** 0  
**Rivals:** 0  
**Enemies:** 0

“Well,” He blinked even as he tapped Family. “That’s insulting. It’s not like I don’t talk to others in school- though if the ‘starting point’ was me getting my letter then I guess it makes sense…”

**Family - 2 - [x]**

**Mother -** **Alice Harper**  
Caring: 995/1000

 **Uncle - Sirius Black** **  
** Neutral: 10/1000

Honestly, he was surprised that there were even points in the ‘uncle’ part though he wondered why his relationship with his mother was only ‘caring’ but figured not to worry about it until he knew the ranking for the relationships. With the two screens dismissed, Leon said, “Open Inventory.”

It wasn’t Hammer Space. It didn’t have an unlimited amount of space, which was kind of disappointing, but a 6x10 space depicted with a grid. To the left there was doll form- inwardly he dubbed it ‘Chibi!Leon’- that on the same thing he was currently wearing (faded black sweats and a overly large Bugs Bunny t-shirt) though they had a purple dot on them on the doll form, beneath it had box that read;

**Money;**

**Muggle:** 0  
**Wizard:** 0

Tapping the purple dots on the doll got him _“Large Shirt: +1 Defense. 6/10 Durability.”_ and _“Old Sweats: + 1 Defense. 3/10 Durability.”_ which made him assume that his ‘base defense’ was 1 since he remembered that his defense had read 3. Curiosity about Chibi!Leon dealt with, he looked at his item part of his inventory that consisted of [20 Stamina Potion x10] and [20 Health Potion x10] which took exactly two spots.

“Open-” Leon started to say only for a pop-up to take his, now dismissed, Inventory’s place.

 **Alert!** _Missed Breakfast with Mum!  -3 Fame. Mother: C. 992/1000_

Leon got out of bed but stalled when he opened his bedroom door, hearing the front door close and lock with a soft _click!_ that told that his mother had left for work. He ate the food placed in the microwave [ **Alert!** _Ate Breakfast! +15 SP. SP: 60/60_ ] before getting into the shower, sometime after scrubbing his body he wondered if water would affect the ‘game’. “Open Quests.”

The water just went right through the screen as if it wasn’t there. “Huh.”

**Quests - [x]**

**Squeaky Clean - DQ:** 75% Complete

 **Hogwarts Y1 - Q:** 0.2% Complete  
**Y1 Supplies - sQ:** 1% Complete

 **7 Years - MQ:** 0.01% Complete

 **Heritage - SQ:** 3% Complete

“‘Squeaky Clean is a Daily Quest, to complete this quest you must clean yourself by either taking a shower or bath. Reward: +3 EXP.’” Leon read aloud after clicking the quest then went on to the other ones. “‘Hogwarts Year 1 is a regular Quest, to complete this quest you must finish your first year at Hogwarts with passing grades. Reward: +1500 EXP.’ Huh, motivation. ‘Year 1 Supplies is a Sub Quest, to complete this quest you must get all your school supplies before September 1. Reward: +200 EXP, School Supplies, MP Unlock, M. Atk Unlock and Free Mode Unlock.’ I wonder what Free Mode’s like? Next- ‘Seven Years is a Main Quest, to complete this quest you must complete seven years worth of education at Hogwarts. Reward: +50000 EXP, Title: Adult Unlock and Class: Fully Trained Wizard Unlock.’ Finally- ‘Heritage is a Special Quest, to complete it you must go to Gringotts Bank and ask for an Inheritance Test. Reward: +100 EXP, ???’ Descriptive.” He huffed getting out of the shower and drying off.

 **Alert!** _Daily Quest “Squeaky Clean” completed! +3 EXP. EXP: 3/100._

“That is going to get annoying.” Leon said as he pulled on a pair of jeans [ **Alert!** _Equipped Standard Jeans! +1 Def. Def: 2_ ] and a t-shirt [ **Alert!** _Equipped Standard T-Shirt! +1 Def. Def: 3_ ]. “ _Very_ annoying.” He decided.

* * *

The first time Leon found out what ‘Movie Era’ meant was also the same day he met Harry Potter. Somewhat embarrassingly, it took him three days to notice though that time was preoccupied with learning various things about this new Gamer life he found himself in.

Apparently, his  _ bed _ was his save point and each time he laid in it, a vivid, eggplant purple screen popped up asking him if he wished to save- he had multiple ‘files’ that he could save as (he stopped counting once it got to twenty and seemed to have no signs of stopping), so far he only used the first one and named it “The Prime”. It was odd that the number was nineteen rather then either twenty or eighteen- he’d been expecting the general three when he first read the question but decided to be glad that it wasn’t something like a hundred- but it wasn’t that much of an issue so he let it go.

Then there was the map. 

When he first opened it, it was a wall length thing that showed their apartment’s layout with a purple triangle depicting himself and a light purple swirl representing his save point. It ‘zoomed out’ to show their home with the swirl and triangle still present and the rest of it a greyed out space- it was this appearance that the map took when he miniaturized it and it took a spot in the upper right corner of his vision- and like a typical dungeon map, the grey areas became visible once he’d gone there.

It was Skills that took up the majority of his attention though as they were varied and interesting with the ability to acquire them something as easy as feeding a stray cat [ **Alert!** _By completing Special Action: Befriend Stray, you have acquired the Skill Animal Tamer! Animal Tamer is Level 1._ ] and making a sandwich [ **Alert!** _By completing Special Action: Make Snack, you have acquired the Skill Cooking! Cooking in Level 1._ ] or something as odd as putting on dark clothes at night and getting the mail [ **Alert!** _You completed Special Action: Blend In With Surroundings, you have acquired the Skill Ninja! Ninja is Level 1._ ].

Eventually, though, he found something to tell him the date- his mom forgot a newspaper on the table- and found that the year was 2004 instead of the expected 1989.

The very first thing Leon did was stuff all his saved allowance (he had, with two lives previous as practice, gotten into the habit of saving the money rather then spending it as soon as he got it- though chocolate took a weekly dollar from him- so he had 268 Euros currently) into his Inventory before hurrying to the nearest bookstore.

It was in his hurry that he literally ran into an eight (going on nine) year old Harry Potter hiding around the corner.

Little Harry Potter’s life was never the same again.


	2. No. 4: Come Fly With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternately: In Which Leon Becomes a Dragonlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is broken into half. "No. 4" is for File Number Four and "Come Fly With Me" is a line from a song of the HTTYD sort.

[ **Pikachu** says: _Are you sure this is a good idea?_

 **Ninetails** says: _I know you really leveled up your Animal Tamer skill since The Prime, but it’s still a_ _dragon_ _that you’re facing._

**Lucario** says:  _ You know my opinion. _

**Zoroark** says:  _ If you Respawn because of this, Night Lion, then you will be going through No. 5 dressed in lace and pinks that vary between ‘bright’, ‘neon’ and ‘blinding’. _ ]

Leon twitched at his mother’s threat, Cedric’s input was expected as was Harry’s question and Hermione’s attempt to change his mind but he hadn’t even told him mom. And what a punishment. Lace was  _ itchy _ and pink was just-  _ no _ . 

[ **Zorua** says  **@Zoroark** :  _ That is cruel and unusual punishment, Mother-mine. _

**Zorua** says  **@Lucario** :  _ Who told my mom?!? _

**Zoroark** says:  _ It’s the only kind that works. _

**Lucario** says:  _ Ditto. In great detail and with great joy. _ ]

“Tonks.” Leon hissed then blinked innocently at the adult who came to collect him for his turn, absently glancing at Harry’s group message of  _ “You know, out flying a dragon is starting to get boring” _ .

“Our final Champion, Leon Harper of Hogwarts!” the man- Bigman? Bugman? Bagman?- announced before Leon entered the ring with the dragon.

[ **Zorua** whispers  **@Lucario** :  _ Make a note- Gladiator Duels. _

**Lucario** whispers:  _ FOCUS!!! _ ]

“Observe.” Leon murmurs, ignoring how the crowd and focusing on the dragon.

**{Swedish Short-Snout**

**Level:** _ 38 _ **\- HP:** _ 1900/1900 _

_ The Swedish Short-Snout is a species of dragon, native to Sweden. Its habitat is wild, uninhabited mountain areas. This particular dragon is a nesting mother of four eggs. _ **}**

He grinned and said “Animal Tamer!”

The skill was leveled to 42 so it worked, the odd yellow swirl appeared above the blue dragon head, but it cost a lot more MP then he was accustomed to using in one go so Leon was  _ really _ glad that it cost MP to keep the hold over an animal once ‘tamed’. 

“Draca! Retto anlis nariin ynna agga!” Leon commanded in a loud, dramatic voice.

It was, of course, all BS since the Animal Tamer skill came with a mental link between user and animal once leveled past forty but he had to give the crowd a show. Plus it looked impressive that he only said a few words before the previously angered dragon complacently rolled the golden egg to him.

It was even more impressive when he rode on the Short-Snout’s head before using Power Jump to get out of the arena.

[ **Lucario** says:  _ Show off. _ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Leon gave everyone pokémon names for chats/messages. So far there is;
> 
> Leon: Zorua  
> Leon's Mom: Zoroark  
> Cedric: Lucario  
> Harry: Pikachu  
> Hermione: Ninetails  
> Tonks: Ditto


	3. No. 6:  Turn This Imagination Into Something Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternately: In Which Various People Become Knights and The Founders Are Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Messaging Names:
> 
> Leon: Zorua  
> Harry: Pikachu  
> Alice: Zoroark  
> Cedric: Lucario  
> Bill: Umbreon  
> Charlie: Flareon  
> Tonks: Ditto  
> Hermione: Ninetails  
> Neville: Dratini  
> Ron: Leafeon  
> Ginny: Jolteon  
> Luna: Absol  
> Sirius: Mightyena  
> Remus: Houndoom

“ _ What, _ ” Cedric, who had shuffled into the spot next to him, hissed as what  _ should _ have been the Sorting Ceremony took place. “Did you  _ do _ ?”

“Which of you will sponsor Harry of the Potter Family?”  _ Godric Gryffindor  _ bellowed to the Great Hall.

[ **Pikachu** says:  _ LEON! DO SOMETHING!! _ ]

“I!” Leon called, slamming a hand on the table as he stood- following what he’d seen from previous ‘sortings’. “Leon of the Hufflepuff Clan will sponsor him!”

The red-haired Founder glanced at Harry, “And do you accept Leon of Hufflepuff as your sponsor young Harry?”

“ _ Yes! _ ” Harry squeaked nodding his head rapidly enough that, had the boy still need glasses, he would be in danger of losing his glasses.

Godric, whom was very  _ loud _ , boomed a laugh, clapping the first year on the back with enough strength to have him staggering forwards. “Very well, young Harry! Join your sponsor and be welcomed into the Clan Hufflepuff!”

“I welcome you into Clan Hufflepuff, Harry Potter.” Leon intoned solemnly, the other Hufflepuff echoing his sentiment as the eleven year old sat down.

The Sorting continued.

[ **Zorua** yells:  _ I was reading when it occurred to me that I might be able to go to the Options Menu without exiting the file. Apparently I unlocked a “hack” feature. It, well,  _ _ ate _ _ the book I was reading….I THINK we’re now in a mesh of regular Wizarding World and that of the book I was reading. _

**Lucario** yells:  _ And WHAT book was it? _

**Zorua** yells:  _ ….First Test...I was rereading the Protector of the Small Quartet… _

**Lucario** yells:  _ So, what? We’re training to be KNIGHTS now? _

**Umbreon** yells:  _ YES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY JOB IS LIKE NOW LEON!? _

**Ditto** yells:  _ FORGET  _ _ YOURS _ _! I AM AN AUROR! THE FECK YOU THINK A KNIGHTED AUROR DOES!? _

**Flareon** yells:  _ FECK YOU TWO!  _ _ I _ _ WORK WITH  _ **_DRAGONS!_ **

**Zorua** yells:  _ ….I think Flareon wins there… _ ]

“How did you change things that the  _ Founders _ are here!” Harry whispered, still wide-eyed at his encounter with Godric Gryffindor though the first year paid enough attention to notice that Ron was sponsored by his brother George.

[ **Ninetails** yells:  _ Since things changed  _ _ during _ _ Harry’s Sorting, everyone else before already got sponsors. Dratini got Fred and I got Katie. _

**Zorua** says  **@Zoroark** :  _ Mom? _

**Zoroark** says:  _ I am fine my Night Lion. Mightyena and Houndoom were visiting when the change happened so, while there  _ was _ a sudden infestation of particularly unpleasant giant spiders, I am fine. I am rather put out that we no longer have electric cleaning appliances but Mr. Lovegood just visited with some things at Absol’s insistence. _

**Zorua** says  **@Zoroark** :  _ Erm. I’m glad everything turned out alright, Bearer of My Flesh. _

**Zoroark** yells:  _ Make sure, if you use the “hack feature” again, you give everyone a warning first, Night Lion. _

**Lucario** yells:  _ You are also not allowed to sit anywhere but next to me from now on. _

**All** says:  _ Agreed! _ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a [website](https://nyodrite.wordpress.com/) with, well, everything (concerning me and my writing) either on there or to be added on there. It has extra content along with writing that isn't released yet- like the #StreetRacerSkull story. It already has it's own page of all I have written for it so far; this will be rather standard since I won't be posting things until they're "done" so if you don't want to wait for anything "official" then go to my site and what I have. So far I've got KHR, SIOCs and Crossovers up ~~[because everything else will take _forever_~~ ] and-...I think that's everything actually.

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to be one, solid, story (as you might tell from the unexpected added bit at the end) but then, since I decided on Saves with multiple files, decided that each following chapters could focus on a single 'File'.
> 
> 2004 is taken from an average of the release years of the HP movies minus 2 since it's two years before Harry goes to Hogwarts.


End file.
